


Finals

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is preoccupied and Brian is feeling neglected.





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian stared into space; the only sound in the loft was Justin’s papers rustling. He had been cramming for his finals for hours and Brian was starting to get bored. He knew that it was important for Justin to study, but he was in the mood to play. He quietly stood and walked over to an oblivious Justin. 

“Hey.” Brian whispered seductively. “Whatcha doin?”

“Studying, Brian. You know that.” Justin replied flipping through several pages in his art history textbook. “I have to do well on this exam to graduate.”

“All work and no play makes Justin a dull boy.” Brian said as he gently nipped at Justin’s ear. “Take a teeny tiny little break?”

“I can’t, Brian. This is important” Justin said brushing his lover away. Brian stood. 

“You’re no fun.” Brian said calmly, not pouting in the least. “I’m going out.”

“Fine.” Justin said absently.

Brian dressed in one of the outfits that he knew drove Justin crazy, a tight black shirt and a pair of dark gray pants. He strutted out of the bedroom, hoping to catch the boy’s attention. Justin was so lost in his studying that he didn’t even look up when Brian said, “Later.”

Brian pouted as he walked out to his Jeep. He hated times when Justin was so busy… he never wanted to play. Brian wasn’t sure why he cared so much; he could get laid any time he wanted. He decided that was what he was going to do. He was going to go to Babylon and find some hot little twink to suck his dick in the back room.

***

Justin sat in the silence of the loft staring at the clock. He knew that he should probably be studying, but he couldn’t help but feel bothered by Brian’s disappearing act. Brian had been gone for three hours now and he was going crazy wondering where the man went. A sound outside the door alerted Justin to Brian’s return immediately.

When the man walked in he didn’t even acknowledge Justin’s stare. He walked to the fridge and opened the door. Pulling out a bottle of water, Brian stalked into the bedroom and started undressing. Justin followed him and put his arms around the man.

“Hey.” He said quietly, kissing Brian’s, now bare, shoulder blade.

“I’m taking a shower.” Brian pulled away and disappeared into the bathroom. Justin sat on the bed, trying to figure out what was going on with Brian. Suddenly, Brian stomped back into the room and stared at Justin.

“What?” Justin asked uncomfortably.

“I went to Babylon.” Brian said. He started pacing, but never took his eyes off Justin’s. “And I picked up some little twink and I took him into the backroom.” Justin winced visibly, he hated hearing about Brian’s escapades. “And he was sucking my dick, and it felt really good… And then I looked down and when I saw that his eyes were brown, I pushed him away.”

“What? Since when do you have a problem with blue eyes?”

Brian continued as if Justin had never spoken. “So then I started thinking about all the tricks I’ve had lately. I tried so hard to remember and then I realized that the ones I pick up when I’m out alone look like you and the ones I pick up when I’m out with you are completely different.”

Justin stared at Brian as if he’d lost his mind. 

“Before you came along, they always had dark hair. Blonds were never my type. And then I saw you standing under that fucking streetlight and BAM! My type changed.” Brian stopped pacing and stared at Justin. “And I’m starting to wonder if it’s maybe because I love you.”

“WHAT??!!??” Justin exclaimed. Again, Brian continued as if Justin hadn’t spoken.

“So then I started thinking about my rules and all the things I’ve done differently since you came along.” Brian took a deep breath. “And then I thought about all the people who have told me that I love you, Debbie, Emmett, Lindsay, shit, even Cynthia. So after I pushed the brown-eyed trick away I went out to the docks. I started thinking about why you’re so important. And I couldn’t figure out any other explanation than that I love you.” Brian was talking a mile a minute and Justin wondered what got into him.

“Brian, calm down.”

“But I don’t want to love you, Justin.” Brian said quietly. “When you love someone, there’s so much more at stake. And once I love you, once we both know it, it’ll kill me when you leave. And you will leave, don’t tell me that you won’t. Everyone leaves.”

“Brian…” Justin wasn’t sure what to say, but he didn’t have to worry because Brian continued.

“Let me finish.” Brian knelt in front of Justin. “I want locks on our doors. I want the whole thing. Because at least when you do leave I can look back and say that I tried. And at least I’ll have had a relationship,” Brian faltered when he said the dreaded “r” word, but quickly recovered, “with the one person I can do that with.”

“Brian…”

“I’m not finished. I realized tonight that I don’t need to fuck a thousand different guys. I only want to be with you. Cuz I realized that they were right… I do love you.” Brian couldn’t keep his eyes on Justin’s after he said the words. He was afraid that Justin wouldn’t want the same things.

Without saying a word, Justin slipped down to his knees in front of Brian and slipped his arms around him. After holding each other in silence for several minutes, Justin broke the silence. “Lock the doors. I love you too.”

~*~

“I did it!” Justin exclaimed as he ran into the diner. Everyone had arrived at the diner knowing that Justin’s final marks would be ready that afternoon. Melanie and Lindsay had brought Gus, Michael and Ben came in with the excuse that they didn’t see Debbie enough, Emmett and Ted said that they were having a slow day at the website, and Brian hadn’t made any excuse. They had all been waiting impatiently. “I’m officially a graduate of the Pittsburgh Institute of the Fine Arts!”

Everyone swarmed around him with congratulations and hugs. The women smothered him with kisses. Justin beamed and reveled in the attention. As soon as everyone backed off a little, Brian slipped in close to his lover and kissed him. “I love you, baby. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks, Bri.” Justin said tilting his head up for another sweet kiss.


End file.
